Talk:Dan Flyheight
Trivia or speculation *It is interesting to point out that in the single flash back Dan appeared in, he is seen telling the priest to watch over Van and Maria, but not his wife. This could mean his wife is either dead, or that that the two split up. *In episode 34 of Chaotic Century, Gunther Prozen said he killed Van's father, although it is unclear as to how exactly. He probably did not deliver the final blow himself (as he was shown riding in a jeep in the flashback, thus was unlikely to be piloting a Zoid at the time), but gave the order for the 3rd Armored Division to march in. Just some comments on the above: One: no, one sentence doesn't infer anything about Van's father's marital status. especially when the mother isn't so much as named. two: Prozen killed him by marching an army onto the guy. I mean if you want to get technical, it could be argued that Dan killed himself by going out to fight. Of course, he only went out to fight because the military was threatening him. Of course, the military was only threatening him because he wasn't negotiating. Of course, he was only in a position to be negotiated with because raven was there. Raven was there only because Ambient killed his parents. Therefore, Ambient killed Dan. so yeah, you can get technical, or you can take it at face value. Prozen said he killed the guy- leave it at that. XD Slax01 02:38, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Never said I'm trying to be technical, just put that there. If you want to remove that part, I'm fine with that. Surprised this article survived this long. (Zoids Fanatic 02:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC)) Ah, well you all ready removed that, no problem there. If you have any extra info on him, I'd be glad to see it. (Zoids Fanatic 02:58, April 17, 2010 (UTC)) Why should the article be deleted? X__o;; Dan isn't a main character, but I think it'd be better to have a little page on him than just random references here and there all over the other character's pages. As for extra info on him (so the article isn't a stub...), we could make a small section about his ability as a Zoid pilot, since it's clear that he wiped out the 3rd Division (by himself?) using his Command Wolf. That's something to give him credit for, isn't it? -Imperial Dragon 14:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) True. I never said the article should be deleated, I said I'm surprised it lasted this long (made it the same time I made the fateful Test Pilot page, long story). Anyhow, we can make the ability section, though he is only shown in his Zoid once. (Zoids Fanatic 14:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC)) Nah, I'm not going to delete the page, I just removed the speculation. As for beating the troops, I think the manga pretty much says he blew himself up, so that could be a section, though I can't check cuz I don't have it XD. Either way, I'll stub tag it for now.Slax01 22:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Imperial, do you think you can check the manga to see if he did blow himself up or not. (Zoids Fanatic 22:58, April 17, 2010 (UTC)) : Yep, manga says he basically blew himself up. (Also, instead of the 3rd Imperial Division, it appears to be a wild Zoid that attacked the village.) He uses Zeke's (his Command Wolf's) final attack called Ragnarok Fang, which drains all of their energy (so killing them). Ironically, Ragnarok is the name of a climatic battle in Norse mythology that took place at the end of the world, resulting in the deaths of many of the Norse gods. -Imperial Dragon 03:10, April 18, 2010 (UTC)